A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of torque testers, more specifically, improvements to portable pneumatic impact wrench testing machines.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with torque testing equipment, generally speaking. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a portable torque tester that is uniquely designed to be used with pneumatic impact wrenches; wherein the portable torque testing machine is comprised of a first member that is hingedly attached to a second member; wherein a hydraulic jack is positioned between the first member and the second member; wherein a bolt member is positioned between the hinge member and hydraulic jack; wherein the bolt member passes across the first member and the second member; wherein a nut extends on an outer surface of the second member; wherein an impact wrench rotates said nut thereby squeezing the first member towards the second member in order to compress the hydraulic jack positioned there between; as the hydraulic jack is compressed a gauge associated with the hydraulic jack indicates the level of torque generated via the impact wrench.
The Dabrowski patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,540) discloses a stationary device for testing torque wrenches. However, the torque wrench tester is not easily portable and requires that it be mounted to a sturdy surface, and also does not include a hydraulic jack and attached gauge to test an impact wrench.
The Grabovac patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,277) discloses a torque tool testing machine. However, the torque tester is designed to be used with a torque wrench, and also does not include a hydraulic jack and attached gauge to test an impact wrench. Additionally, the torque tester requires an electronic processor to test torque.
The Bickford patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,965) discloses a calibration test stand for hydraulic wrenches having an indicator dial. However, the torque tester is designed to test a hydraulically powered wrench.
The Kross patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,486) discloses a device for measuring and calibrating a torque tool. However, the torque tester is designed to be used with a torque wrench, and also does not include a hydraulic jack to test an impact wrench.
The Schuele et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,722) discloses an impact wrench torque calibration tool. However, the torque tester does not include a hydraulic jack and attached gauge to test an impact wrench. Additionally, the torque tester requires electronic circuitry to test torque specifications.
The Jenkins patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,041) illustrates an ornamental design for a torque wrench tester. However, the torque wrench tester is not easily portable and requires that it be mounted to a sturdy surface, and also does not include a hydraulic jack and attached gauge to test an impact wrench.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a portable torque tester that is uniquely designed to be used with pneumatic impact wrenches; wherein the portable torque testing machine is comprised of a first member that is hingedly attached to a second member; wherein a hydraulic jack is positioned between the first member and the second member; wherein a bolt member is positioned between the hinge member and hydraulic jack; wherein the bolt member passes across the first member and the second member; wherein a nut extends on an outer surface of the second member; wherein an impact wrench rotates said nut thereby squeezing the first member towards the second member in order to compress the hydraulic jack positioned there between; as the hydraulic jack is compressed a gauge associated with the hydraulic jack indicates the level of torque generated via the impact wrench. In this regard, the portable pneumatic impact wrench testing machine departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.